


Reverse Sao

by AlmDragonrend



Category: RPG - Fandom, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), VRMMORPG - Fandom
Genre: Birthsystem, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family, Harem, Killing, Master/Pet, McCall Pack, Moding, More beliveabele Mc, Multi, Murder, Polegamie, Pregnancy, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Uniquskills, Vaginal Sex, skills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Relationships: Konno Yuuki | Yuuki/Original Male Character(s), OC/Harem, Oc/Yuki konnoe, Original Male Charakter/Argo, Original Male Charakter/Yui (MHCP001), maleMcOC/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The admin's gift.

I had no special expectations as I walked through the city's beginnings, I only came into this world to see how my father fulfilled his dream. I had rarely seen my father and basically we hardly knew each other. He was only first fifteen when I was born and my mother was the same age, her parents my grandparents had been wild as a fox when they found out, and I was deported to a home, but my mother had made every effort not to lose sight of me She had also secured me one of the first ten thousand copies of Sword Art Online. She had given me this game and asked me to see this new world. After a while I went into the field for "Frenzy Boars" the weakest monsters in this one Chasing the world. When it was afternoon I wanted to do my homework, the apprenticeship at my home was really strict and if I couldn't keep up with the chores I guess they would take my nerve gear off and give me at least three months internet access. But I couldn't go back to reality, the "Logout Butom" was missing. At first I thought it was a simple BUG but such a blunder saw my father Not at all like that, and then I was teleported out of the blue and without any warning.

I was amazed when I suddenly found myself back in the early stages, and I was not the only one, based on what was going on, I assumed that probably all the players who were currently in SAO were here Qusalten wild, some furiously frightened and others hopeful. Then a smell caught my attention. The smell came from above so I raised my eyes. The entire sky of the virtual world was covered by "System Eror" warnings. And then the sky caught or rather the sky started to snot, because from the octagonal warning signs a viscous substance ran out that deformed drop by drop until it had finally formed into a huge Game Master Avatar in red robe. No doubt! I thought it was him! >> Welcome to my world Player << the game master called, did he really have to overdo it? Without worrying about my grumpy thoughts, the Game Master continued >> My name is Akihiko Kayaba. This world is currently under my sole control. << Why the hell did he have to profile himself! and it went on! >> You have probably already noticed that the log-out button has disappeared from the main menu, but this is not a game error, I repeat: this is not a game error, but a feature of> Sword Art Online <. << what to hell?!? I thought, a feature where you couldn't log out made no sense! But then Kayaba continued >> Until you have reached and completed the top level of this world, you can no longer log out of the game yourself Outside the game, no one can switch off the nerve gear or take it from you. If this is tried ... << Kayaba took a short break and all 10,000 players, including myself, held their breath. And in this silence, which resembled the calm before a storm, they sounded following words like the judgment of an unfair judge in the Middle Ages in Europe who condemned an innocent child >> .... the transmitters emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, your brain would then be destroyed and your vital functions stopped. In short, it would lead to death. << Your brain would be destroyed !!! .... If you switched off the nerve gear, loosened the bracket or tried to remove it from your head, you would kill the user who wore it. Kayaba proclaimed that it was the most natural in the world. Stunned murmurs rose in the crowd, but no one screamed or raged. It was as if they all refused to understand what he was saying >> Hahaha! .... what is he talking about, is he crazy? It doesn't work at all. The Nerve Gear ... it's just a better game console. Something like destroying the brain .... what can it do? not?!? << I didn't know who this statement came from, but he was an idiot, how could he describe the Nerve Gear as the world's first actual VR device as a better game console? of course I had more knowledge of the Nerve Gear than the other players. My mother had informed me about everything related to the Nerve Gear, after all it was Kayaba's masterpiece, and my mother was by far the best person with Kayaba, s work was familiar, so I immediately knew that this speech was far more than an educational threat.And Kayaba continued to make fun. >> More specifically, disconnection from the circuit for more than ten minutes or the network of more than two hours or any attempt to unlock, dismantle or destroy the nerve gear initiates the brain destruction sequence. The conditions have already been communicated to the outside world through the authorities and the mass media. Incidentally, some family members or friends have already ignored the warning ... and tried to remove Nerve Gears, as a result ... << he took a deep breath at this point> > ... unfortunately, 213 players left Aincrad and the real world forever. <<  
213 players !? That couldn't be possible !!! But in my heart I had long since understood that he was serious. Again someone shouted from the crowd >> That's just a threat, he can't do anything like that. Don't tell such nonsense, let's go damn it immediately out of here I don't have forever time to attend this event. Exactly ... this is all an event. It has to be the opening performance. Exactly. <<. The senseless roar of this unimportant guy doesn't impress Kayaba in any way. >> There is no need to worry about your bodies that you left behind. The situation, including the many deaths, is currently being reported in the media. The risk of your nerve gear being forcibly removed has already decreased, so your body and the nerve gear will be taken to nearby hospitals for medical care within a two hour period, so be safe, so don't worry ... I wish that you devote yourself to the solution of the game. << >> What .....? << what the hell was that about? >> What is he saying? So we should play happily here without being able to log out ?! It's no longer a game! << Kayaba continued calmly. >> Please proceed carefully and take into account that> Sword Art Online > Your brain will be through the Neve Gear Destroyed. << Kayaba moved his head slightly, and I had the feeling that he was starting me straight away, but that couldn't be, it was impossible that he recognized me in the crowd and despite my avatar. >> For you There is only one way out of this game. You have to reach level 100 at the top of Aincrad and defeat the boss opponent. I guarantee that all players who will still be alive will be safely logged out. << >> Play through 100 Levels?! That is impossible! In the beta phase, people hardly made any progress! <<. That was against this screamer, what was that supposed to do ?! Did he really want to make a fool of himself or was he really that stupid? Most of them obviously still hadn't understood that this was not an overly tasteless opening event, but Kayaba was serious. >> I left a last gift, see but please go back to your inventory. << Kayaba gave us all a mirror that made our avatars look our reality. >> You're probably all wondering why ?, Why should I-Akihiko Kayaba, the developer of SAO and doing something like that to Nerve Gear? This is neither a terrorist attack nor a hostage-taking. My goal is neither, on the contrary, I now have no other goals, because ... it was for me to achieve this situation The ultimate goal. I have developed the Nerve Gear and SAO just to create and admire this world. And now I have finally achieved everything. This ends the tutorial for the official start of> Sword Art Online < wish you much success. << After he announced this, the Game Master vanished into thin air. Now panic finally broke out on the pitch, the players had finally understood that this was more than a bad joke, but unlike them I also considered the advantages of this situation, it was ridiculous but I thought that I could work on my level in-game day and night, in my home we had strict rules and I could only have played around three hours a day and would be earlier or later overtaken by all other players who were allowed to be on longer, and most of them would need to be overcome to go into battle at all and risk their lives, so if I immediately left the city and went to battle, I had good ones Cahncen always belong to the top league, but when I left the city I received a message, I didn't want to believe it when I read the name of the sender, but then I opened it.

I'm sorry that you were dragged in here. Your mother will probably be very angry But I had no choice. I know you were looking forward to this game, and now you are in a life-and-death struggle. I am sure that she will never forgive me. But I decided to give you a special gift To make your survival in this world easier, just consider them as post-birthday gifts from the past fifteen years.  
the number of your skill slots is now always double what is intended for the number of your level.  
the monster trop rate of all items was increased by 25% for you only.  
You will now receive 3x the col for killing all monsters and completing all quests.  
You will receive a description of the conditions for unlocking all skills.  
You'll receive the Uniquely Shaped Sword skill.  
from now on, decreasing the Exp for killing an enemy as soon as these two levels or more are below the player is explicitly disabled for you.

May these benefits protect your life, take care boy

Akihiko Kayaba.

I couldn't believe it, but at least these improved conditions would make my survival easier. with level1 you normally only had two skill slots available, but since they were now doubled for me, I had four, with the first I decided to use one-handed swords, the second and third I took the skills> track Camouflage <, both skills that you needed as a solo player. And I would have to play solo, because the privilege that I had now would help me survive, but as far as I could not find a group that apart from me only came from Idiots existed, my comrades would sooner or later realize that the rules of this death game were a little bit different for me, and then they would want to know why it was so, and I didn't feel like answering their questions if my real identity were still revealed, the guilds of the highest rank at the time and most of the information retailers would make me the number one enemy of the state in Aincrad In order to avoid all of this, I only had to play solo. Now there was only the question what do I do with the fourth skill slot? Sure I could have opted for this "Shapeless Sword" skill, but I didn't know anything about this skill, it was very powerful, but ..., I just didn't know anything about it and if I used it completely wrong, my death was more likely as if I was using a simple skill like> one-handed sword _parry <, but I also wanted a practical skill that had nothing to do with fighting, so I decided to do the cooking skill Not cooking at all, most of what I wanted to cook was a lump of ashes in the end, so I wanted to be able to create something tasty in this world at least, but I also decided the next two slots that I would get with> Formless Sword Parry _


	2. The girl and the AnnealBlade

I was just leaving the village I had reached last night and headed out to hunt monsters when I heard a sharp scream. I thought it was an event and followed the scream to find out what was going on when I was At first I couldn't believe my virtual eyes on a small side street. Three male players chased a female, two of them were armed with swords, the third with a club, and they obviously actually intended to kill the girl, although that in this game was a real murder! they were probably all still at level 1, both these men and the girl, but I had to work my way up to level 3 last night. I stepped between the men and the girl said >> so here's the little one > Get out of here! This monster is ours! For killing this rare pug we are sure to get a lot of exp! and we saw you first so it's our right! so get out of the way so we can finish our hunt << I couldn't believe it >> mop? Where's a mop you idiot, please !? This is a player! and if you had a look at their cursor you would know that too! Or did you have a chandelier, skipped the tutorial !? You should have done that after Kayaba's announcements at the latest! Or do you really want to die? << the fool who obviously mistaken a female player for a monster start me further and said >> That can't be a player look at her, the damn Kayaba has adapted our avatars to reality, and Nobody looks like this in reality! << Now I looked at the player, my breath caught. She was beautiful, she had a long dark violet harr, her eyes were deep ruby red and her skin had a pale light tone that made her look vulnerable she also had two other characteristics and because of these the group had obviously thought she was a monster, she had two pointed elf ears and two very small demon wings on her back, but this should not be possible due to Kayaba's avatar customization. >> Uhhh ... Boss, I think the boy says the truth, the cursor is really the one of the player << one of the two swordsmen explained to the trimmed bearer >> what ? that's impossible! I mean, look at you! Damn it! << but now the club bearer began to have doubts and the group made off. >> Hello, are you okay? << I asked the girl. >> Yes thanks, but just because of you, they really wanted to kill me! Thank you for helping me, I'm Yuki, can I also get the name of my rescuer? << I hesitated then I honestly said >> Darien << I had already used this name in Alpha and Beta, I didn't feel well at the thought that I was recognized by the name. Although of course not many knew who was behind this name, to be available, this information retailer Argo was probably the only one who knew about me, but she would probably not betray me, because with RL information acting violated their principles, especially if they only lead to senseless arguments like in my case. >> Darien? That's a nice name. Thank you Darien. << Then she started to cry. She howled like a castle dog and didn't want to stop crying, as if by myself I took her in my arms and stroked her Hair to reassure her, no doubt it was a violation of the anti-actuation protocol, at that moment a message was displayed in Yuki's field of vision, if she hit the OK button I would be teleported to the dungeon of the Iron Palace, but thought about it I don't at the moment, I just wanted to comfort her >> I don't want to die << she said finally >> .... but I should be prepared for that. << These words surprised me. >> What do you mean? ? <<. I didn't understand at first what she replied. >> I don't use nerve gear. << she said. >> What? << I asked, which couldn't be because you needed a nerve gear to log in to SAO, Without this device it was not possible that she was here, or was it? "I'm not using a nerve gear but a mediciuboid. I can imagine that you have no idea what that is." She explained. >> but I know about the mediciuboid << I explained honestly. Of course, I knew about the mediciuboid, after all, my mother personally provided the design for this fulldive device for medical purposes, but I didn't tell her. >> That means ......? << I started> > Yes ..... I am seriously ill, it is possible that I will die from the sickness, you could say I was really unlucky, the doctors made a mistake and gave me a transfusion with infected blood. I actually had not before telling anyone because I didn't want to incriminate anyone, but now that this has become a death game and we're all in the same boat, it doesn't seem to matter anymore. << I didn't know what to say, I looked in long her beautiful red eyes that kept me under her spell more and more, finally I said something fatal something that I would not be able to take back >> I am sure that you will defeat this disease and I will help you to play this game u survive. << So my plan was to play solo to keep my perks secret, if I actually stayed with Yuki sooner or later she would notice that I wasn't a normal player and I couldn't even guess how they would react would, but when I looked into her big grateful eyes and she asked me >> Are you serious? << I moved these questions into my subconscious and answered >> Yes.and that is why we should now both do the quest> Miracle Cure from the Forest Anneal Blade > Got it << she said.  
When we came to the house of the NPC woman whose daughter was sick and who gave this quest whose goal was to procure a medical item for the healing of this very daughter, I explained to Yuki that we should go in separately from each other so that the quest NPC did not struggle with the quest allocation, it was funny to see how effusively Yuki wanted to calm the quest giver and how seriously she insured she wanted to help her daughter, we managed to get the needed item despite an unpleasant encounter with a male player named Coper, who was initially very friendly and helpful, but then tried to PK us with a nasty trick with the help of monsters, but he made a mistake and was killed by his own trap, now who digs a pit for others ... ... I had no pity for him, maybe it would have been different if he had only wanted to kill me, but I could also have killed Yuki m not forgiven, not even in the face of his death. But Yuki was completely blown away by the wind, it was possibly the first death of someone else because she witnessed it, but I had had many experiences with death, my two grandfathers had died of heart attacks, a fire had broken out in our home and a par of the home children died, including those I knew, and finally we had a cruel ore here who had starved several children on purpose, she was ultimately shot, and I always had the feeling that my parents had something to do with it , and at least my father had only recently proven that he had no problem killing people.After we had handed over our quest items to the NPC woman one after the other, and both of them had received an anneal blade, we followed her into a back room where her daughter was lying, she was a little maybe seven eight year old girl who coughed terribly and trembled all over, she looked like death had already loaded her on his shovel. Me and Yuki sat down at her bed and watched her. When her mother gave her the medicine, she didn't get well immediately, she trembled although weaker but it did not stop, she did not jump up and ran through the house, although her cheeks became rosier, but that was it. I was trembling with anger, I had received my gun, but should that be all? Would this quest only help the player? Would this poor girl die anyway? I felt helpless, I had already seen other people's death and resigned myself to it, but children were something else. I looked at Yuki, she too trembled, but not with anger but with fear >> This girl .... << Started her. >> ..... She's just like me! I also look just as emaciated and weak. In the RL I lie in the quarantine ward of a hospital and receive artificial care, which is why I practically begged my doctor to get me an SAO edition for the mediciuboid! before I entered this game world I couldn't even get out of bed! I couldn't go to school, make friends, or speak more than five sentences a day, and even if I survive this game, what then? I have no one left! apart from an aunt who doesn't care about me at all and who would just love to forget me and my mother, so where do I still live? maybe just to wait for death? forgive me darien i'm just talking nonsense! just leave me short, I'm the old happy Yuki again. << I hugged her and assured her >> You live has a reason. If you weren't alive we would never have met, for example, and I am very happy that we met. And if we get out of here we can still meet in other VR worlds, by then many new ones should have been invented. << I said this to comfort Yuki but I knew how naive this statement was , after all, Aincrad had become the first real VR world to be a game of death, that would of course have sequences. Fulldive technology might even be banned, as stupid as mankind in general, this possibility existed, on the other hand, all governments of the world had it one thing in common: they all are incredibly greedy neutrich suspicious and did not treat their competitors to anything, if only one country would refuse to do without the VR the last ones which was also a huge source of income then everyone else would ultimately refuse to introduce such a ban, so as not to be at a disadvantage, during which Yuki clung to me, who had stopped crying and looked into my eyes with confidence, me knew that she believed my every word and had complete trust in me. I took her more tightly in my arms and swore to myself again that I would definitely protect this sweet girl


	3. The Boss and the Rat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ein harter Kampf.

It had been a month since the game started, and two thousand players had died in that period, and even the first level boss room hadn't been discovered, but a meeting of the game's top players had been called for tomorrow morning I and Yuki would also take part, I had to honestly say that my godmother Yuki was not only damn cute but also very strong, she moved fluidly, aimed precisely and had a crazy reaction time, besides, she was very naively not stupid but naive, she was a very smart girl, but she was not surprised when I was hanging out of her level moderately due to the fact that I had dropped her level moderately, which was only because I always got the same exp for the monsters I killed, even if I was already on one double or triple the level this monster was, otherwise it would have outstripped me a long time ago, it was at level thirteen while I was already at level seventeen I and Yuki were having dinner and we found a cheap hostel and the NPC host's soup was good. After we had had enough we went to our rooms and wished us a good night. When I was tapping my inventory, I knocked it at my door, I opened it and found Yuki in front of me in her nightgown. "Can I come in?" she asked. Yuki sat down next to me on the bed, for a while we were both silent and said nothing, then started Yuki an >> I'm looking forward to meeting tomorrow! do you think we will meet really strong players there? << this question amazes me >> Now it should be a meeting of the currently strongest players in the game, so you can assume that many of them will be strong .... but why do you want to you know that? << after my explanation, she literally beamed at me. >> Well that's clear! I want to challenge her to a duel! That will be fun! <<. That she thought of something like fun in the current situation was typically Yuki. >> But something different Darien ..... do you think that this meeting will really bring something? I mean after all it's been a month and yet the boss room hasn't been found yet, has it? that's strange, after all it's the first level, so the start level, it should be easier to find the boss, right? I mean, if the boss is already so well hidden on the first level, then later we will be much more occupied with the search than with the actual fight against the bosses, that's a problem! <<. I could understand their worries, but there I was never fully aware of the idiosyncrasies of SAO. This thought has never occurred to me. >> You don't have to worry Yuki, the first level of Aincrad is also the largest, so it is not surprising that the boss here is the hardest Even if it's the start level, it's a huge area after all, the levels get smaller as the game progresses, so it gets easier to find the boss the higher you are. << I explained to her. >> Wow! I would not have thought that, you really know a lot about this game, right? << I smiled forced, it was clear that this question would come at some point, I decided to answer Yuki honestly, but to keep most of the truth from it. >> Yes, well I was already in the beta of the game. Although changes have been made, my previous knowledge has often proven useful, but please be so good and keep it for yourself. << At this request For my part, Yuki asked >> Got it, but why don't you want nobody to know that? << >> Because there could be trouble, but you will probably find out for yourself soon. << I said sadly to Yuki. >> Then that's it So our shared secret << Yuki said excitedly, then she added a little blushing >> It's late and I'm now tired and too lazy to go back to my room so I'm sleeping here with you now! << after this with vigor, she hugged me so tightly that I hardly ever hugged When I understood what she had said, I became purple with shame and started to stammer. >> Wa-what you wils- a-but we are -...... << >> what is at it? the bed is big enough for both of us, and it's nice and warm, so I fall asleep a lot faster << Yuki broke in, and she seemed to be right. No sooner had we lay down than she was asleep. I pressed her virtual body gently against my chest and slowly dozed off myself.

When I woke up it was early morning and I was amazed when I noticed that there was something next to me in bed, but then I remembered the events of the previous night and blushed, gently nudging Yuki and trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes very easily, yawned heartily and said.. >> Morning Darien, can't we sleep a few more hours? << Her voice was completely tired and her face was beautiful as always, but you could still see in her eyes how tired she was.> > No we can't, we should have breakfast now and then head for the strategy meeting << I explained. We ate the potato soup that was the main menu of this NPC hostel. When we left the hostel and ran across the field, the village we encountered a figure in a brown hooded coat, a female player, not someone! It was the info retailer, the only person in this world who knew my true identity, I was worried if Yuki would find out the truth about me much earlier than expected when Argo spoke to me. >> Hey Kayju, your dady got us there quite a bit intimidated! I can hardly keep up with my work because I'm so busy trying to keep Newbies from their Ascension Command! << Her words had caught Yuki's attention >> are you a friend of Darien? How do you know him? and why do you call Kayju, is that his name in the RL? << she asked the information retailer curiously >> Hello little one, my name is Argo, but many simply call me the rat and whatever your questions are. No Kayju not his RL name but a nickname where the ju stands for junior and the kay - well I probably shouldn't have that ..... << Hearing these words from her mouth calmed me down, but then she continued. >>. .... And how do I know him? Well, he stole my June virginity. << Argo said the last words with a diabolical grin, Yuki started >> Does that mean you're in RL Darien's girlfriend? << she asked Argo with a desperate tone in her voice. >> Oh didn't you tell her about Kayju? No, we are not together and never were, and we never met in the RL, but you can have sex in this game, didn't Darien tell you? We both had a lot of fun hours in beta, but there was nothing more. << Argo explained. >> And besides, you said that for your information, it would be necessary to check everything yourself with your own avatar if I was you I can remember. << I threw in. >> And in return for your help I promised to keep your secret, and I kept it, or Kayju? but now to you little one, are you an NPC? or why do you look like that? << Yuki threw a few thoughtful looks between me and Argo, then finally said. >> I don't use nerve gear but a mediciuboid, this is a medical full dive device for especially seriously ill people Patients, and I am one of the first testers, so to speak. And this avatar here is one of my own creations, because you can use the Mediciuboid to create a completely unique character Grasping Nerve Gear just didn't work for my avatar, at least that's what Darien said, and I believe him. << Yuki gave me an admiring look at her last words and I blushed. >> Hahaha! Kayju-kun, you really don't know how to mess around with a girl? << >> Listen to Argo! please don't say such things in front of Yuki! << I said as the blush rose to my face, but why? well I thought Yuki was cute, but had I really fallen in love with her? >> Hahaha! Looks like you're serious about the little one what Kayju-kun? and what about you yukilein? what do you think of whom we start a harem for Kayju-kun? << >> w-what? << I asked, shocked. >> Hahaha! It was just fun Kayju-kun! or do you like the idea? <<

So I went back and forth between Yuki and Argo for a while, until we found ourselves in the old amphitheater, where we consulted with the other players. Hardly anyone had anything important to say, so it was quite a surprise as a player Name Diabel showed up and announced. >> Our group found the boss room! << The guy was a slim young man in his mid-twenties with blue eyes and blue hair, it is funny to mention that in this death game our hairstyles were the only thing we had Our avatars were able to individualize, of course the color of the hair was also part of it, but far stranger was the fact that the eye color was part of the hairstyle, at least in the SAO system Eye color chosen.. >> Defeating this boss is the duty of everyone present! because as the top players of SAO we have to prove to everyone that this game can be done! we will shortly receive information from the info brokers that are important for the boss fight, until then please form groups of six people. << I found myself with Yuki, who got ahead of me >> Of course, we both form one as usual Darien group. << she decided before I could even say a word >> You can count on me too. << Argo intervened from the side. >> Well, we would have three members <<, Yuki stated. Then she got up and roared into the crowd of players >> Hello! are there still three people here who want to join the strongest party in all of Aincrad?! << the players laughed, some made jokes, some wondered about Yuki's avatar, and still others admired her beauty, but most of them excited me about them dropped offensive comments, such as that they would like to form a group with her in bed or that they call themselves a Sucubus because of their avatar. This situation was only interrupted when a player jumped into the front yard and called "A moment!" He had orange hair with a spiky hairstyle and an unkempt beard. I recognized him immediately as the stick bearer who had led the group who had hunted Yuki when we first met him, even if he meanwhile had his stick against a 1-handed sword >> Some of those present should think about what they did! and above all, they should apologize to the two thousand dead! << He let out a slight complaint. Immediately the mood in the amphitheater waded in an icy direction, which until now was completely relaxed. >> How about if you would introduce yourself first? < > My name is Kibao << he said. >> Well Kibao-san as I understood that you meant the beta testers with your words. << Diabel said.> > Of course I mean that! Those from the beta simply let us down! When this game started, they all simply disappeared, they went into the good hunting areas alone and did the simplest quest to become stronger. It doesn't matter what becomes of us! << After this Monolg Kibao wished his face Bleachers and pointed at the players gathered there, then he called >> some of you played the beta, I'm pretty sure! Those should apologize on their knees and give their money and all their items to others, otherwise there is no point in including them in a group. Fair Goes First << This guy really had no decency in an MMO from a bombed group of Requiring players that they had to cede all of their property to others solely because of their belonging to this group was basically nothing other than discrimination in the RL, and it had nothing to do with a game. If SAO were still a normal game, Kibao would be Kibao for them little speech would have been kicked off the server safely, and one would have spoken in for at least three months, but since this was a death game, there was even a murmur of approval. It was incredible! no matter in which world, humanity has always been equally pitiful! There Yuki got up from her seat, since the word "beta tester" had spoken back and forth between me and Kibao, now a murderous anger burned in her eyes. She stood on the stage on which Kibao and Diabel stood opposite and called. >> Kibao! I challenge you to a duel, and if I win you can never say a bad word about the beta testers again! << >> forget it! I don’t have to be offered anything like that! << Kibao replied. >> Oh, can you only bark and not bite? Coward! << to this provocation from Yuki Kibao replied >> Oh, you are a beta tester if you set such a condition, that you are not ashamed! << When he said this, Yuki was scowled, and that just because she wanted to protect me! >> Are you looking for another reason to molest young girls? Kibao you damn PK player! Telling others that you should be ashamed after I stopped you from PKen is really the peak of insolence! Yuki! Come to me, I don't want you to continue to deal with this player killer. << After I said it was suddenly dead silent, then a somber murmur rose was not killed by a monster or a trap but by another player, because in SAO you got your brain frozen when the HP bar dropped to zero, a PK in this world was nothing more than a real murder,In short, to call someone a PK player was nothing more than calling him a murderer. >> There it was a misunderstanding! << Stammered Kibao >> I thought she was a monster! take a look at her avatar! there is something wrong! << Roared Kibao.Yuki opened her mouth but Argo combed her before. >> She just didn't use this stupid hand mirror, just accidentally threw it in the trash, because she's a newbie, even whom As far as I can tell, the only one who has experienced this mishap. << I thanked Argo spiritually, she had cleverly recognized that it was better if nobody knew anything about the mediciuboid for now. >> So that's it, well i think we should spread this information everywhere so that there will be no further misunderstandings of this kind, of course only after this meeting. << suggested Diabel. >> hey! we are still not with the beta ..... << Kibao started because there was a thin player with dark brown skin, bald head, a thin goatee and a bull neck that was more reminiscent of an RPG opponent of the Barbarian type than a player in the word >> could I say something about this? << he asked. >> gladly <<. Diabel answered without paying attention to Kibao. >> My name is Agil, Kibao if I understand you correctly then you mean that many beginners died because the beta testers did not take care of them. Is that correct? <<. >> Yes, what about it? << Agil took a small paperback from his pocket, then asked. >> You did too such a copy of this guide or? << >> It was created with data collected from beta testers. << >> What?! << Kibao looked surprised. >> And besides, Kibao there were only 1,000 testers, and that all of them are also here in the officials is unlikely, after all, many of them will be minors I would be very surprised if their parents had wanted them to focus more on a game than on school. If you animate that there are around four hundred beta testers in this world, explain to me how you can find us the rest of the thousands of players and Kibau if you were one of these beta testers you would have thought about your own survival first of all, right? With the publication of this guide, which was also available free of charge, the beta testers gave us the most valuable gift they were capable of. Information! those who we learned from this information are still alive, aren't they? I also know that many died, but that was because they measured SAO with the same measure as any other MMO, I actually thought we had gathered here to think about what we learn from their fate so that they did not die senselessly do you stand here and see discord and mistraun? Kibao I think if someone here should ask the dead for forgiveness then it is you. << Being measured like this makes Kibao seemingly speechless with the dry expression of a toddler on his face, he stood motionless and opened his mouth. >> Kibao I understand how you feel, but I think we should look forward now, right? If the beta testers help us in the boss fight ... then that proves more than anything else that we can rely on, doesn't it? << Diabel Kibao finally came to the aid >> Diabel! << suddenly called out Player who came into the amphitheater holding a thin booklet in his hand. >> That just came in at the dealer in the city. <<  
The booklet was the boss fight edition of the guide published by Argo, the name of the boss >> Illfang the Kobold Lord <<, his weapon - an ax, his sword skills, his HP, the damage he was likely to do, even his add-ons >> Ruins Kobold Wächter. << After we had all prepared ourselves for this information, we made our way to the boss room. As we walked through the densest forest of the entire first level, Yuki grabbed a conversation that I had almost forgotten >> Tell Darien, what do you think of this thing that Argo said? from Harems I mean. << That was pretty much the question I would have expected at the time. >> You want to know what I think of Harems? << I asked again as a precaution. >> Yes exactly, so? < <.I thought about what I should answer her, of course I would give her an honest answer, but I first had to think about what I really thought about it, otherwise the answer would not really be honest. Finally I said.. >> Well that depends on it. I think if everyone involved agrees with this, no outside party should have the right to interfere. I think that those who are affected are connected in positive feelings and are all loved about the same way I see no reason against it, I find it much worse that marriages are still arranged in Japan, even though it is prohibited by law! and yet the Japanese police do nothing about it! compared to that, I find it completely okay if a few girls choose the same type, of course only as long as everyone agrees with it, but then the police peeps at it, even though they have decided by consensus unbelievable! What kind of world do we actually live in, in which an unconventional but free-willed marriage is criminally prosecuted while forced marriages are ignored by the so-called Justitz?! << >> Wow! You're smart Darien << said Yuki admiringly. >> So you really have no objection to a harem Kayju-kun? << Argo asked me teasingly. When I said >> yes << she laughed at me >> Hahahaha! Did you hear yukilein? Our Kayju-kun is really a bad finger. We have to take good care of him. << >> Stop Argo! << I cried as Yuki turned her flushed face ashamed, apparently she was interested in me too, I lowered my head to hide my joy, but I obviously couldn't hide it from Argo. >> Khihiyhiyhiy! << she giggled into her nonexistent beard. I should be prepared for rumors about me and Yuki going around Aincrad soon would.

The room directly in front of the boss room on the first level was spaciously dark and only of a few flickering flares hanging from the pillars. >> Let's go over the information for the boss again. << Diabel started. >> The name of the Bosses is> Illfang the Kobold Lord Ruinen Wächter Kobolde > oh man! I would love to fight the boss! << Yuki wailed. >> Don't worry, we'll be done with these mini monsters. << I answered Diabel's question while patting Yuki comfortingly on the shoulder. >> Then we start Now on << said Diabel, Kibao came out of a corner of the room with a group of men with whom he had previously spoken in a whisper, and helped Diabel open the gate of the boss room, apparently he was still fighting with a few of his brothers-in-law the beta testers rushed, but now only the boss was important.

The boss was a risqué muscular, red-skinned creature that was reminiscent of a bear's body shape, even if it was a dog's ears and snout and it had a long tail. As I expected, the boss fight was surprisingly easy. Of course, at level 17, I was the player with the highest level after me, at least I assumed Yuki at level thirteen, I thought it was possible that the leaders of this raid, for example Diabel and Agil or Argo, were at level twelve , the rest of the players were either level ten or eleven, but what I found remarkable was Yuki's fighting style, I just couldn't take my eyes off her, her attacks were uncompromising and ruthlessly mowed down every enemy, her combinations were flawless and so fast that I could hardly follow them and their defense! She evaded every enemy attack so skillfully that she didn't need a defense at all! >> Switch Yuki! <<  
I should explain that whol times. In SAO it was quite possible from the system that in a group of several players it was possible that with your sword skills at the same time all together a monster attack was dangerous because on the one hand it could In addition, the sword skills blocked each other somewhere on their course. On the other hand, it could get much worse if the party members injured each other with their skills. That is why you used the so-called switch in SAO, which was used at some point during the fight a swordskill that paralyzed both yourself and your opponent for a short time and then withdrew in the short moment before the effect took effect and let one of the partners take over.  
>> Understood! << Yuki called. With a huge jump I backed away and Yuki's sword skill wiped out the remaining HP of the five goblins that I had kept in check until now. >> Caution Yuki! << I called as a goblin approached her from behind. Yuki turned quickly and killed the goblin. Even with the group that took care of the boss everything seemed to run smoothly, the HP bars the goblin lord disappeared one by one. Finally his last bar turned red and he threw away the ax and shield and pulled an odadchi from his back. Right now ....... an odadchi?!?! It should be a talwar !!! something was wrong here! >> Withdraw! I'll make the last attack alone! << exclaimed Diabel. did he notice that Illfang hadn't drawn the wrong weapon? Krumswords like a talwar had a few annoying effects with their sword skills, but katanas like this Odadchi had a much higher damage value and a creepy high cahnche for> critical hits <, so I called >> Back Diabel! It's too dangerous! << He turned my head briefly, smiled briefly at me, turned away, ignored my warning and plunged into the attack on the boss, and in his proverbial prodigy. The attack failed and Diabel died from it following boss's swordskill without accomplishing anything.Now hell broke loose in the raid. Diabel's death panicked the others, so that they ran around like run-up dogs while fleeing. Only our and Agil's group remained calm, Kibao didn't try to run away either, but he also took care not for the fight but just stood there and started angrily at me. I was very keen to ask him what that was about, but there was no time for that now.  
>> Yuki we will attack him together! <<. Yuki obviously understood what I was going to do.We both used a 1-handed sword, even though Yuki did not use a shield in contrast to me because she thought that it would only affect her fighting style Since we were using the same type of weapon, we should be able to guess which skill the other person was going to use next.The blade of the katana approached me and Yuki Senkrecht, we both fought the blow with the same sword skill and countered .Yuki used a straight sword blow from the bottom to the bottom while I quickly stabbed. The boss roared angrily and let his sword fly in the air between Yuki and me. He didn't do any damage to Yuki or me, but he separated us We were so distracted by the fact that his next attack was fully impacting us. We were hurled across the room, and then landed about four and a half meters from the boss t on the ground. When I checked it in my field of vision, the attack had brought my HP in the yellow and Yuki's HP even into the critical red area. >> Now it's over << I thought, if at least Yuki could survive! I was startled that I thought something like that actually meant that I was actually in love with Yuki, wasn't it? I finally fell in love and now would we both die? that was a crappy joke! if only I hadn't held back on the exp hunt! if I had hunted day and night despite my already existing Bonus Exp and had given up a little bit of sleep, I would now surely be on a level over twenty and could save Yuki! >> If we both get through this then I will never make this mistake again! << I promised because I was not because of my fatigue or because I did not feel like hunting monsters at night I always went to sleep at a certain time but because I did I was afraid that if I went over the top with the farming exaggeration my unusually high level would fall. When the boss reached me and Yuki he was attacked by Agil Argo and a whole series of tanks >> Take all the time you need to gain yourself we will protect you for as long as possible! << cried the stubborn brown-skinned ax fighter. I breathed in relief and then I handed Yuki a healing potion from my pocket. She eyed the glass with the blue liquid suspiciously, but that didn't surprise me either. She had never seen a potion like this before, but that couldn't be because it was only possible to get your hands on this potion from the 12th level The chance that monster items dropped for me was increased by twenty five percent, it has to be mentioned that a couple of the monsters that lived in Aincrad existed on several levels, although they were the same monsters but at a higher level they also had to be stronger and drop better items. Instead of taking the trouble to create each of these monsters for the relevant level again, the developers made it easy for themselves and simply linked the drop-cahnce of certain items to the level of the monster. log of a monster that lived on a level where it was impossible to get this item, but with a drop chance of zero pronz That was one of the reasons why there was no way to increase the base drop rate in Sword Art Online, there were a few items and skills that multiplied the existing drop rate, so the chace that an item was dropped doubled , tripled or quadrupled, but you had to have a canche first because a hundred or a thousand times zero was still zero, but zero plus twenty-five was twenty-five at the moment I was the only one who could get my hands on this potion, it was a very useful potion that not only healed more HP than every item you got at this level but also left an HP regeneration effect that lasted for six minutes and also two more that increase the speed of movement and the defense value of the user. I thought I would have to explain this somehow as Yuki tipped her entire potion down without hesitation.Incredible that in a death game in which her real life in which her real life was in danger, she was taking an unknown liquid, if I really considered it now, the way she started the bottle was more curious than suspicious She had only admired the pretty color of the potion and was seriously worried. I drank my bottle quickly so that I could quickly get back into the fight.  
The rest of the boss fight went smoothly and after I had given the boss a brief glare with my strongest swordskill of the time, Yuki gave him the rest with a bug-free combo, after which his whole body broke apart as if it were made of glass and left only blue light fragments, but which left disappeared even after a while. >> Juchhu! Darien! see what i got! That is a mega epic boss drop! << Yuki cheered me on the neck as she gave the cape> Midnight Coat Round Shield of the Haughty Tyrant <, it was probably the shield that the> Illfang the Kobold Lord > You two really did a great job, << Agil praised me and Yuki when we actually did it and all the jubilee and congratulations to each other, of course none other than Kibao personally had to break the mood personally. apparently couldn't stand it when others were doing well. At least he cried with tears in his eyes but as arogantly as ever through the room >> Why?! << when everyone turned to him he started talking nonsense >> Why did you let Diabel die!? << What was this poor madman talking about? I asked myself >> let him die? << I asked, looked at. Now Kibao started to pull off his whole despicable show >> Exactly! You knew from the start what the boss could do, if you had told us that at the beginning Diabel would not have damned to die! You're to blame for his death! << It was quiet. I was actually expecting someone to remember that Diabel had ignored my unmistakable warning, or at least that the boss had drawn the wrong weapon. But my belief in the existence of a healthy one Common sense was disappointed again when a blond man who had just stood there during the entire boss fight and had done nothing worth mentioning pointed his finger at me and shouted >> So that's it! you knew the boss's attack pattern from the beginning, you just kept it from us! You missed liar, you're sure to be a beta tester! there are definitely more beta testers here, I just know! Come on, show yourself! << and stopping to shut his mouth, many even agreed! >> Just a moment! << Yuki cried out loudly >> That couldn't have been Darien's fault! he still called Diabel to retreat, but Diabel simply ignored him! this leprechaun lord also used a katana instead of a crooked sword, so something has definitely been changed here! and where should Darien get the knowledge from? !!!!? << Defend me. >> Since we met for the first time he has been helping me, although I am so exhausting he takes care of me and protects me. He is a good one Man and I don't let anyone tell me anything else! << When she was done I was really honored. But even this moment had to destroy Kibao without consideration >> So that's it ... << he started >> You are no beta tester himself, this bidding with the duel, you only wanted it because of him! You are stupid girl! if you mess with this beta tester you are no better than him! you should rather stay with us as opposed to the guy we are real men and if you join our party and are nice and obedient we will be particularly attentive to you. << the last words of his sentence Kibao finished with a suggestive grin that was hard to beat in terms of repetitiveness and made me want to wipe out all of humanity. >> I don't want to be better than Darien, it's better than you and your friends And that's what both of us are! << Yuki stated.After Yuki defended me like that I couldn't stay still myself >> hihihi Because of beta testers! << I giggled >> People like you are the worst scum! People who blame others for their own weakness and uselessness! the beta testers are not to blame for not being able to do it! complain to your gods that you were born a loser, but rest the other players in peace << but I was still not finished. >> Also I'm not a beta tester, yes I was part of the beta test, but I was also included in the alpha test, so I also know that there have been more changes since beta than since alpha. << Kibao had the facial expression of a toddler after his teacher had tried to explain to him what world history was. >> Alph was for thing? << he asked stupidly >> Alpha test! the test before the beta test, in which only Argus employees were allowed to take part. << I explained. >> Just when only Argus people ....... << apologized again, but I interrupted it. >> No, I'm not an employee of Argus, but my father is one, he was part of the game's admins before the 'incident' and I was also able to help him develop the sword skills for katanas! << I said from above him >> What should? !!?! .... you are much worse than I thought! << Kibao and his comrades began to threaten me and scold me and booed me. They wielded their weapons into mine Direction and insulted me, a curse remained particularly "cursed admin bellows". Yuki, who had previously thought I was a beta tester, obviously had no problem with being the son of an admin. She took my rights and argos left Hand and left the first level with us, but before that I asked >> you both sure that you want to stay with me? these idiots won't be the last ones to act like axes in the forest because I'm an admin. << The answer was a unanimous >> Definitely. << and it stayed that way.


End file.
